You're Not The Only One
by netfairy23
Summary: Daniel decides to fight for Chelsea after learning someone from her past is still interested. Daniel/Chelsea/Jett - On hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ I started this story last May, when things were starting to heat up between Daniel & Chelsea. I've since lost my creative muse because of the way the show has flipped the storyline. I will post what I have written so far. If you'd like me to continue please read/review. As always, I own nothing._

*********************************

Deep in thought, Chelsea lingered outside the steam room. Ok Daniel, she thought, you want to play this game, let's play. Chelsea strutted out of the gym and headed for her car. She put the key in the ignition and started it up. She put the car in reverse, started to back out and almost hit a deep blue sports car. She slammed on the brakes and threw her car into park.

She jumped out of the car screaming, "what the hell is wrong with you?!" She walked over to the sports car, fuming, "why don't you watch where you're going?" Chelsea's jaw dropped as the driver rolled the window down. "Well, hello sunshine," the driver replied coolly. His green eyes moved up and down her body, drinking her in. "Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" he asked her with a sly grin as he stepped out of the car.

Chelsea took a step back as he got out of the car. She had forgotten just how gorgeous he was. In that moment she forgot all about Daniel. The man that stood before her was remarkable. His dark skin glistened with tiny beads of sweat. His muscles rippled underneath the tight white tank & blue gym shorts. He reached down & wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug. Chelsea was completely caught off guard, but she didn't pull away from him. "I missed you," he breathed into her ear, as he pulled her closer to him. "When did you get back into town?" Chelsea asked him as she struggled to regain her composure. "A couple days ago," he replied as he slowly pulled himself away from her.

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked, as he leaned against his car. "Damn, where do I start?" Chelsea replied. "Well," he said with a grin, "how about your love life." Chelsea felt his eyes searching hers for a clue. "My love life, huh?" she replied with a grin of her own. "Ok, I broke up with Nick a few days ago." "Really?" he asked. "Yep, I realized I just wasn't in love with him anymore. And he deserved to be with someone who can love him the way I…," her voice trailed off softly. "The way you, what?" he inquired. "Nothing," she replied looking away. "Are you involved with someone else then?" he wondered, hoping she wasn't. "No, I'm not, not really." she said as tears welled up in her eyes. He noticed the tears in her eyes waiting to fall down her soft cheeks. "Chels, are you sure?" he asked softly. "I don't really want to talk about it, ok." she responded quickly. "Ok, I won't push. But you know I'm here for you, right?" "I really appreciate that, but I'm not sure it's such a good idea." she said looking away again. "Chels," he said as he gently turned her face towards his, "If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen and only that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chelsea looked up into his deep green eyes and knew he was being truthful. "Thank you Jett, I'm just not ready yet." she said softly. "That's ok, I'm here when you are," he said as he reached out to hug her again. He held her closely, breathing in her sweet scent. Again Chelsea didn't pull away, she felt safe in his arms, she always had. She rested her head on Jett's shoulder and just enjoyed being close to him again.

"You want to go get something to eat or maybe some coffee?" he asked her, still holding her closely. He didn't want to let her go, not again. Chelsea looked up at him, "Sure, I'm getting kinda hungry anyway." He finally let her go and they both climbed into the car.

Daniel sat in the gym café, thinking about what had just happened. How had he gotten himself into this mess, again. He couldn't handle the pain again, he just couldn't. But Chelsea was right, he definitely felt something when he kissed her. There was no denying it, but yet he was. He couldn't keep this up. He was falling for her bad, and she knew it.

As he sat there berating himself for not being stronger, he saw Chelsea leave the gym. He quickly jumped out of his seat and followed her. He stopped just outside the gym entrance, when he saw her talking to a man.

Who the hell is that guy, he wondered. They seemed awfully friendly, whoever he was. Daniel felt the heat rise in his face as he watched the way this guy was looking at Chelsea. He saw Chelsea look away from him, she had tears in her eyes. Damn it, what was this guy saying to her! He started to walk toward them, then stopped. This guy reach out and hugged Chelsea, and she didn't push him away! Daniel clenched his fists so hard they turned blue. What the hell was she doing? He watched silently raging as Chelsea and this guy got into a deep blue sports car & sped off. Daniel was beyond livid. He had to find out who this guy was & what the hell Chelsea was doing with him.

Daniel dug in his pocket as he ran to his car. He hit the button on the remote, unlocking the door as he ran. He jumped in, quickly started the car, threw it in reverse and sped off after that sports car. He was careful to keep his distance though, so Chelsea wouldn't know he was following them


	3. Chapter 3

Jett & Chelsea pulled into the pub's parking lot. He shut the car off and turned to look at Chelsea. "You know, I really did miss you," he told her softly. Chelsea could feel his eyes on her. "Jett," her voice quivered, "please don't. I can't do this right now." "Ok, I understand. You just broke up with Nick, I get it." "It's not just that," Chelsea said. She could feel the tears welling up again. "Chels, what is going on?" he questioned her. "Something has got you really upset. Talk to me, please, maybe I can help." he said as he softly caressed her cheek. Chelsea heard the concern in his voice and turned to look at him. Their eyes locked and she felt the electricity between them.

"Jett," she said huskily. "Yes, Chelsea," he whispered as he leaned towards her, his hand still caressing her cheek. Chelsea's heart was pounding as she looked into his eyes. She put her hand over the one he had on her cheek, as she leaned towards him. He was so close, she could almost taste his lips. Those soft luscious lips that were only inches from hers. She looked into his eyes one last time before she closed hers and saw the passion swelling up in them. Jett inched closer to her, desperately wanting to show her how he felt. He could feel her breath on his lips, she was so close. So close he could almost taste her.

Daniel slowed down as he saw the sports car pull into the parking lot. He pulled into the far end of the lot, so Chelsea wouldn't see him. He turned off the car and squirmed around in his seat trying to get a better look. They were still in the car. But that was all he could see from where he was. His blood was boiling, knowing that she was alone in a car with another man. He had to get a closer look, he couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. He got out of his car, shut the door softly and crouched down. He scurried among the parked cars, moving slowly towards the one Chelsea was in.

He made his way over to the car parked next to the sports car Chelsea was in. His heart was racing at the thought of her being alone with another man. What was she doing with this guy, he wondered. Who was he? What if this guy was taking advantage of Chelsea? She had gone thru a lot recently. No, he couldn't think like that, shaking his head. Chelsea was smart and a fighter, she wouldn't have left with this guy if she didn't know him. Daniel slowly poked his head up to look thru the window of the sedan he was hiding behind. This guy was about to kiss Chelsea! Daniel was furious, his face bright red with anger. There was no way he was going to let that happen. Nobody was going to kiss the woman he loved!


	4. Chapter 4

As Chelsea leaned closer towards Jett, she realized what she was doing. She sat back abruptly, removing Jett's hand from her cheek. "I'm sorry Jett," she said as she looked away, "I can't." "Why Chelsea," he asked looking down at her hand which was still on top of his. "Jett," she said softly, "I'm in love with someone else." Chelsea saw that Jett was looking down and realized she still had her hand on his. She quickly drew her hand back, rubbing her shoulders. "I see," Jett countered, "is he the reason you've almost cried twice today?" Chelsea could hear the anger rising in his voice. "It's, it's complicated," she stuttered. "How complicated could it be Chels?" Jett asked, getting irritated. "You're smart, funny, beautiful and spunky. What kind of idiot wouldn't want you?" Jett said as he tried to catch her eyes with his. Chelsea heard the words come out of Jett's mouth and turned to him. He was breathing heavily, his sculpted chest heaving.

"Chelsea, if that idiot doesn't realize how wonderful you are, then he doesn't deserve you." Jett told her, putting his hand on hers. Chelsea pulled her hand away from his. "Jett, don't insult him, you don't even know him." "Well, I know he's hurting you, I can see it in your eyes." he countered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek as he looked at her.

"Like I said Jett, it's complicated." Chelsea told him, sighing. "I thought you weren't going to push this?" she questioned him defensively. "I told you I didn't want to talk about it." she said with irritation. "Ok," Jett said apologetically, "I'll drop it for now. But if he hurts you…" Chelsea saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. "Don't worry," she told him, "I can take care of myself." She grinned at him, "Remember, I'm spunky." Jett laughed, "Ok. So, you ready to eat?" Chelsea groaned, "I'm starving." They got out of the car and walked up to the pub's entrance. Jett held the door open for her, "After you." Chelsea looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you." Jett gently placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to a booth. They sat down, picked up menus and looked them over.

Daniel stood up and was about to walk over to the car, when he saw Chelsea pull back from that guy. He watched as they talked for a few minutes, his anger still bubbling. Then he saw them get out of the car so he ducked down, hoping Chelsea hadn't seen him. She would be totally ticked if she knew he was spying on her. And he surely didn't want to get on her bad side, he knew her well enough to know that. Daniel ran his hand thru his hair, groaning. What the hell was he doing. Spying? He didn't want to keep playing these games. But he just couldn't get past the pain of his past. It ate at him everyday, that he wasn't able to save Rebecca. No, he couldn't think of her anymore. There was nothing he could do to change the past, it was done, over. Daniel shook his head, he had to stay focused. He turned back around to see if it was safe for him to get up yet. He saw Chelsea & this guy walk into the pub.

Daniel stood up, brushing off his jeans. He took a deep cleansing breath, tried to calm himself and walked towards the entrance. He swung the door open, walked inside and looked around for Chelsea. She was sitting at the back of the pub with that knucklehead. Daniel eyed them as he sat down at a table towards the front of the pub. The waitress came over to take his order, "Just coffee please," he told her. She walked away and Daniel watched as Chelsea laughed at something that jerk said to her. The waitress brought him his coffee and he thanked her without even looking up. A million different thoughts were running thru his head. He kept flashing back to their last kiss, outside the steam room. She had pulled away from him, he hadn't wanted to stop. He would never forget the way she had looked at him after she had pulled away. His heart was racing just thinking about it. Her beautiful soulful eyes challenging him to deny the connection they had. He couldn't deny it. It was taking every fiber of his being just to keep what control he'd had to this point. He thought back to that first day they'd met, in the park. He knew the moment he looked into her eyes that day, that she was the one. He'd felt the connection from that very first day. And it had grown immensely over the past few weeks as he'd taken care of her. He'd tried to stay away, put some distance between them. But nothing had worked, he had even tried to leave town. He couldn't deny it anymore, he was falling in love with her. And he had to tell her. He looked up from his coffee cup, saw Chelsea get up from the table and head towards the restroom. Daniel didn't think twice, he stood up and headed over to the table to give that jerk a piece of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel walked over to the table, with an arrogant look on his face. He knew he was the one Chelsea wanted, not this creep. Why else would she have pulled away from him in the car. "Hey man, what's going on?" Daniel asked Jett, with a smug look on his face. Jett looked up, "Uh, do I know you?" "No, I don't think we've met yet. I'm Dr. Daniel Jonas." "Jett Carver," Jett replied, holding his hand out. Daniel looked down at his hand, then back at Jett's face, with a grin. "So, are you and Chelsea having a good time?" Daniel questioned him. "Uh, yeah. Do you know Chelsea?" Jett asked. "Yeah, I'm the doctor that saved her & her father's lives." he replied smugly. Top that, Daniel thought. "Oh, so you're the miracle worker." Jett said, gritting his teeth. "I've heard a lot about you." "Really." Daniel replied, wondering if Chelsea had talked about him. "Yeah, Aunt Lexie can't quit talking about you." Jett told him. "Oh, you're Lexie's nephew?" Daniel asked. "Yep," Jett replied, eyeing Daniel. "So, what exactly did Lexie tell you?" Daniel questioned him. "Did she tell you that Chelsea & I are together?" Daniel asked, his voice dripping with venom. "Oh, so you're the idiot." Jett spouted as he stood, his anger starting to get the better of him. "Excuse me," Daniel spit out. "Yeah, you're the idiot Chelsea doesn't want to talk about, but has made her almost cry twice today!" Jett replied, stepping towards Daniel. Daniel stood his ground, "You have no idea what you're talking about boy. And it would be in your best interest to sit back down." Daniel said in a threatening tone. "Dude, you have no idea what I'm capable of. I'm a former ISA agent and cop, so don't think for a minute…" Jett told him, his anger reaching a boiling point.

Chelsea was thinking of Jett as she left the restroom. She sure had missed him. When she first met him, she had just thought he was an arrogant jerk. But after she had found out the truth, she had fallen for him. Which was easy to do, even though she was with Nick at the time. Nick just couldn't compare, but she had felt obligated to stay with him after all the things he had done for her. She couldn't just dump him after he had risked his career for her. It just wasn't right, so she had stayed with him. Even though she knew her feelings for him were fading. She had felt a strong connection with Jett. But she had turned him down, even after he professed his love for her that night in the ambulance. She tried to tell herself that he was just delirious, but that wasn't the case. She had seen the love in his eyes that night. And here he was, back in her life at the worst possible time. She had already fallen for Dr. McStudmuffin. And she knew he had fallen for her, he was just too scared to admit it. Every time they kissed she could feel the passion and deep connection that was between them. But Daniel was trying to deny it. She knew he was struggling with his past. But it was really starting to irritate her. He kept throwing lame excuse after lame excuse at her as to why they couldn't be together.

Chelsea tore herself away from her thoughts just in time to see Daniel walk up to Jett. She saw them talking and then things seem to get a bit heated. Chelsea hurried over to the table, wondering what the hell was going on. "Seriously Jett, you need to step back," Daniel threatened as his face turned red with anger. "You know what dude, you really need to get over yourself." Jett said getting quite irritated. "Chelsea is an amazing woman, and if you can't see that, then well…" Jett's voice trailed off. "I know exactly how amazing she is. And I'm not going to stand by and watch you try and take her away from me. She's meant to be with me and don't you ever forget that." Daniel spat at him, his anger and jealousy bubbling over. "Daniel!" Chelsea exclaimed, slightly irritated. "What the hell are you doing here!" "Chelsea," Daniel said quietly. "I, um, I was just having a chat with your friend here." Daniel stammered. "Yeah, just a friendly chat right." she questioned him. "It didn't look very friendly to me." she said, her eyes challenging his. "Jett, let's get out of here." Chelsea said, still eyeing Daniel. Jett stood up and wrapped his arm around her, his eyes shooting daggers at Daniel. "Chelsea, wait," Daniel pleaded. "No Daniel," Chelsea said as she stepped out of Jett's grasp, "You keep telling me that we can't be together. But yet you keep kissing me and sending me mixed signals. I'm done, I'm tired of playing these games. I just can't handle the drama anymore. Goodbye." she said, with tears in her eyes, her voice faltering. Jett looked over at Daniel with a smug grin, "Nice meeting you Dr. Jonas." He put his arm back around Chelsea's shoulders and they walked out of the pub, leaving Daniel dumbfounded.


	6. Chapter 6

The thunder outside woke Daniel from a deep sleep. He slowly sat up, rubbing his temples. "Oh, I had way too much to drink last night," he groaned. He looked around and realized where he was. He tried to remember how he had ended up here last night. He remembered taking a cab, knocking on the door, and Chelsea answering. Bits and pieces started flashing in his mind. He remembered collapsing on the sofa and talking to Chelsea. What had he told her, he wracked his brain trying to remember. He remembered Chelsea telling him he had to get over his past and that he couldn't keep pushing people away. Then he remembered that he had told her he was falling in love with her. In his drunken stupor, he had admitted his feelings. Daniel sighed, there was no way he could keep pushing her away now. There was no way she was going to believe any of the lame excuses he'd been using. Daniel's head started to pound, "Ugh, I need some aspirin." He stood up, holding onto the sofa. Then slowly made his way to the stairs and headed up to the bathroom to look for some aspirin.

As Daniel made his way upstairs he heard music coming from Chelsea's room. Nice, he thought. He walked down the hall towards her room. He poked his head in calling for her, "Chels?" He didn't see her anywhere. He took a step in and looked around. Her room was painted a dark shade of plum. There was an elaborate oak bed between the two windows. It was covered in a plum and white silk comforter. Daniel wandered around her room, picking things up and checking them out. He flipped thru her collection of cd's, taking note of certain ones. He walked past her desk, noticing the screensaver on her laptop matched her bedroom. He came to her dresser and looked at all the pictures she had on it. One in particular caught his eye. It was in a simple gold frame, a picture of her and Zack. What a sweet boy, he thought as he looked at the picture of Zack hugging Chelsea. He put it back in it's place, careful not to knock any of the others over and picked up another. Another simple gold frame, but this time a picture of Chelsea and Stephanie. He placed it back in its spot. He ran his fingertips across the top of the dresser, eyeing the drawers. No, he thought, I need aspirin. He took a step back and turned towards the door. He walked out the door and headed towards what he thought was the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

He knocked on the door, no one answered. Daniel opened the door slowly as steam escaped. He noticed a pile of clothes on the floor and looked up. His jaw dropped, his eyes roaming over every inch of her body. Chelsea was in the shower, sweet smelling suds covering her body in all the right places. She hadn't heard him come in. He stood frozen, one hand still on the doorknob, unable to avert his eyes. He watched her as she scrubbed her hair and then rinsed it. Daniel, finally able to move, quickly tore at the buttons on his shirt, throwing it on the floor. He fumbled with the button on his pants, never taking his eyes off Chelsea. He finally got the button undone and slipped his pants off, adding them to the pile of clothes. He was about to push his boxers down, when he saw her turn off the water and reach for the shower curtain. Daniel froze, a devilish grin forming on his face. She pushed the curtain aside, stepped out of the shower and saw him standing in the doorway. "Well, hello Daniel," Chelsea said with a mischievous grin. Daniel didn't respond, just continued to grin. "What's the matter Daniel?" Chelsea said coyly, grabbing her towel. She took a step forward, rubbing her thin wet frame with the plush towel seductively. Daniel groaned, "God you're beautiful," he whispered.

Chelsea took another step forward closing the distance between them. Daniel stepped closer as well, his excitement growing. She put her hand on his bare chest as she dropped her towel on the floor. He felt the electricity shoot thru his body from her touch. He reached out and placed his hand on her hip, his fingertips dangling ever so close to her ass. She ran her hand up and down his chest as she moved closer, barely an inch from him. Their bodies were so close they could feel the heat coming off each other. Chelsea looked up into his eyes and saw the desire building. She ran her hand up his quivering chest and wrapped her arm around his neck. She pulled him to her, closing the distance between their throbbing bodies. Turning slightly, so her bare breasts rubbed against Daniels chest, she whispered "What are you waiting for Daniel?" "I know you want me," she breathed into his ear, as she ran her other hand down his side pausing at the waistband of his boxers. She slipped her hand inside, running it across the top of his cheeks. Daniel moaned softly, "Chelsea." He leaned down, closing his eyes. His lips grazed hers softly. Chelsea felt as if her knees were going to buckle under her. She could feel Daniels growing excitement nudging against her. Daniel ran his hand across the small of her back as his other reached up and cupped her head. His fingers tightening ever so slightly. Their lips met in an explosion of desire and passion. Their tongues intertwining and dancing in each others mouths. Daniels fingers twisted into Chelsea's hair as he kissed her deeper. Chelsea ran her hands down his back, her fingernails digging into his flesh. As they gasped for air, Daniel cupped Chelsea's face in his hands. "Wait," he breathed. "What?" Chelsea whispered, her lips quivering. Daniel took a step back, "We can't," his body still throbbing from her touch. "Why?" she questioned him. "I.." he stammered, "I want our first time to be special. Not like this." "You deserve better than this," he said looking into her eyes. "Ok," she whispered softly, biting her lip.


	8. Chapter 8

Chelsea took a step back, reached down and grabbed her towel. She wrapped the plush burgundy towel around her still quivering body. Daniel watched her quietly. Chelsea heard the next song on her cd player start and took off to her room. Daniel looked at her quizzically, wondering if he had done something to upset her. "Chels?" he yelled after her as he stepped into the hall. "Chelsea!" He ran down the hall to her room, still wearing only his boxers. He saw her stooping in front of the cd player, clutching her towel in one hand, her other hand fumbling with the buttons on the cd player. "Stupid piece of crap," she mumbled, still fiddling with the buttons. "Chelsea, what's wrong?" he questioned her. "Um, nothing, I just don't want to listen to this song." she stammered. Daniel chuckled, "Worried I would think you like them." "Don't worry Chels, they're not that bad," he told her with a huge grin on his face, trying not to burst out laughing. Chelsea finally got the cd player to change discs.

"There, that's better." Chelsea smiled looking back at Daniel. "Um, Daniel," she said playfully, "you might want to put your clothes back on. My dad & Hope are supposed to be coming back sometime today from the cabin." As soon as Chelsea got those words out of her mouth, she heard the front door open downstairs. Chelsea's eyes widened, "Daniel, was that the front door?" Panicking, Daniel ran to the bathroom to retrieve his clothes. "Chelsea?" Bo called, "Chelsea, you home?" "Shit," Chelsea swore, as she ran to her dresser. She rifled thru the drawers looking for something to wear. She hastily threw on a pair of light blue silk panties, matching bra, a pair of navy knit pants and an old t-shirt. She ran out in the hall, just in time to collide with a frenzied Daniel. "Damn it," he swore, trying to button his shirt. "Ok, he can't find you up here, um…" she stammered, her mind racing. "Wait in my room, I'll go down and distract them, then you can slip out, ok." she whispered. Daniel nodded, then gave her a quick but passionate kiss. He ran into her room, closing the door just enough so he could see down the stairs. Chelsea smoothed her hair, took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

"Hey," she said as Bo started to walk up the stairs. She put her arm around his shoulders, gently ushering him back downstairs. "Did you guys have a good time at the cabin?" she asked him as she looked for Hope. "Yeah, very relaxing, right Fancyface?" Bo told her. "Yeah, relaxing." Hope replied, as she eyed a jacket lying over the back of the sofa. She looked over at Chelsea and grinned. Chelsea bit her lower lip nervously when she saw what Hope was looking at. "Hey Brady, I'm dying of thirst, could you go get me a cup of tea?" Hope asked sweetly. "Sure," he said pecking her cheek lightly before he walked into the kitchen. Hope looked at Chelsea knowingly, with a sly grin on her face. "Chels," Hope started, running her finger along the back of the sofa, stopping at the jacket. Chelsea's stomach was doing flip flops. "You better get him out of here fast, before your dad gets back in here." Hope told her with a smile. Chelsea ran back to the foot of the stairs, motioning for Daniel. Daniel came flying down the stairs, his clothes & hair disheveled. He stopped when he saw Hope standing by the sofa, her arms crossed in front of her. She put her finger to her lips, shushing them and motioned towards the front door. "Hurry," she said quietly. Daniel opened his mouth to say thank you, but the words wouldn't come out. He placed his hand gently on Chelsea's cheek, "We'll talk later," he whispered, then hurried towards the front door. Daniel stopped in the doorway, took one more look at Chelsea, then closed the door softly behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope looked over at Chelsea, a knowing grin on her face. She raised an eyebrow, "So, did you have a good time while we were gone?" "Hope, he showed up late last night, drunk out of his mind. He passed out on the couch. Nothing happened." Chelsea hurried to explain. "Chels, calm down. I'm not mad and I'm certainly not going to judge either of you. I've known for a while now that Daniel has feelings for you." Hope told her softly, not wanting Bo to overhear their discussion. "You did? When did you find out?" Chelsea questioned her. "I've had a hunch ever since you were released from the hospital, when he dropped you as a patient." "Oh," Chelsea mumbled. "Chels, a word of advice though…" Hope started, walking over to Chelsea, "Be careful and take it slow, okay. If he truly makes you happy, then I'll support you fully. I know your father isn't going to like this, but quite frankly, it's none of his business. He and I are quite a few years apart and Lord knows we overcame our fair share of challenges to be together. If Daniel's really what you want and you think you can make each other happy, then go for it." "Thank you so much Hope," Chelsea said as she hugged her tightly. Bo walked out of the kitchen, holding Hopes tea, "What's this all about?" shooting a grin at them. "Nothing Brady, we were just having some girl talk," Hope replied with a chuckle. "Yeah, girl talk, dad." Chelsea said as she grinned at Hope.

"Ok, I have some things I need to take care of today, so I'm going to go get dressed." Chelsea told them, turning towards the stairs. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Bo questioned her. "Dad, if I spend anymore time 'resting,' you're going to have to commit me." she told him as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Seriously, I need to go talk to Grandma Kate, she told me she might have a job opening that I would be interested in." "Alright, I suppose we'll let ya out of the house for that," Bo said with a chuckle. "Thanks dad," she laughed and went up the stairs to her room.

The humidity from the previous nights storm still hung heavily in the air as Daniel hurried down the drive away from the Brady home. His head was swimming with memories of last night and the events of this morning. He walked down the damp sidewalk lost in his thoughts. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. She knew how he felt now and they could move forward. But he had to take things slowly. He still had some doubts and concerns in the back of his mind that just wouldn't go away. First of all there was the age thing, he was almost twice her age. Not to mention the fact that she had been his patient. Chelsea obviously didn't care about these things, but they still bothered him a bit. What if she was just infatuated with him because he had saved her life. Or because he was a 'hot shot' doctor. No, he thought, he remembered the way she had looked at him that day in the park. Before she had even known who he was, he had seen the twinkle in her eyes. He knew she was the woman he was meant to be with. He just needed to trust his heart. But he wasn't sure he could. He had trusted it last time and look at the way it had ended. Daniel shook his head, no that wasn't his fault. He had done everything in his power to save Rebecca. He had called in favor after favor, trying to find something, anything that would save her. It just wasn't meant to be.

Daniel finally looked up and realized he had arrived at the Salem Inn. He walked in and went up to his room. He sat down on the large bed and rubbed his face. He let out a low moan, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She had invaded every part of his brain and of course, his heart. "Alright Jonas, pull it together, you've got to get to work," he muttered to himself. Daniel showered, dressed and got ready for work. He needed to talk to Lexie. He was finally prepared to stay put for a while. Accepting the job offer was the first step towards settling down and it scared the hell of out of him. But he knew Chelsea would be there for him, she would help him thru this. She had been able to do what no other woman had, convince him to stop running. He couldn't bare the thought of not having her around. He couldn't bare the thought of never seeing her smile at him with the joy and desire in her eyes. He couldn't bare the thought of never hearing her laugh again. And of course there were the kisses. He could no longer deny the passion, desire or electricity he felt when they kissed or were even in close proximity to each other. He finally felt alive. After so many years of just 'surfing' thru life, he actually had something to look forward to when he woke up in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel got up off the bed and headed out the door. It was a lovely summer day, the humidity had tapered off a bit. A warm summer breeze was blowing as Daniel made his way to the hospital. He went thru the main entrance, straight to the nurses station. He asked the nurse at the counter to page Dr. Carver. As he was talking to the nurse, Lexie came up behind him. "Daniel, " Lexie started, "I was wondering if you were going to come in today." Daniel chuckled, "Lexie could I speak with you for a minute, in private?" "Sure Daniel," Lexie replied as she turned around. They walked down the hall towards Lexie's office, in silence. Daniel was nervous, his palms sweating and his heart racing. Lexie opened the door and sat down in the plush leather chair behind her desk. "So Daniel, what did you need to talk to me about?" she wondered. "Well," Daniel started as he leaned against the door. "I was wondering if that job offer still stood?" he said with a smile. "What?" Lexie asked, wondering if she had heard him right. "You heard me Lexie, I 'd like to accept that staff position you offered me, that is if it's still open." Daniel replied. "Of course it's open, there aren't many doctors as qualified as you Daniel." Lexie said with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Great, I'll take it then." he said as he walked towards her desk. They shook hands, "Great, I'll get the paperwork together." Lexie told him.

"So, what made you decide to stay?" she asked him with a smile. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Chelsea, would it?" Daniel chuckled, "Is it that obvious?" "Daniel, a perfect stranger could spend less than five minutes with the two of you and know there's something going on," she replied with a laugh. "Ok, let's just say I considered her when I made my decision," he told her softly. "Alright, we'll leave it at that then." Lexie said with a grin. "Anyway, I'm glad you're staying, you'll be a valuable asset to the hospital." "Thanks," Daniel replied. "I'm going to go check on my patients, let me know when you've got those papers ready." "Sure," Lexie told him as he walked towards the door. Daniel opened the door, looked back at Lexie with a smile and left. He walked down the hall to the nurses station, feeling a little anxious. He couldn't wait to see Chelsea again. He pulled out his cell phone and started typing a message to her.

Chelsea had made it up to her bedroom, thankfully without her dad asking any questions. Chelsea was looking thru her closet for something to wear, when she heard her cell beep. She ran over to it, hoping it was Daniel. She picked it up and grinned. She plopped down on her bed and leaned back.

_Hey beautiful, u busy later?_

_Maybe, y?_

_I thought we could get 2gether & have dinner, say around 7?_

_Sure, sounds good, where?_

_Chez Rouge?_

_Perfect, I'll b there._

_Great, c u ltr._

Chelsea closed her phone, hugging it to her chest. She sighed and thought, it's finally happening. After all the lame excuses he'd been giving her, she had finally broken thru his shell. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist her for long. She had the Brady determination after all. She sat there quietly for a minute, relishing the thought that she could finally be with Daniel. Then she realized she hadn't talked to Steph or Morgan in a couple days. "Oh my god, I've got to talk to them," she mumbled. She opened her cell again and called Morgan first. "Hello," Morgan answered. "Morgan, it's Chels." "Hey hun, what's up?" Morgan replied with that southern drawl. "A lot," Chelsea told her excitedly. "Oh really, does it have anything to do with Dr. Dan," Morgan questioned her. "Yes," Chelsea replied, "Can you meet me at the Java Caffe later?" "Of course I can!" Morgan exclaimed. "Should I call Steph and see if she can make it?" she asked. "Would you please, I have to go see my Grandma first about a job, but that shouldn't take too long. Meet me there in about an hour, ok?" "Sure hun, we'll be there, bye." Morgan replied. "Bye."


	11. Chapter 11

Chelsea anxiously waited for the elevator to open. "Come on," she mumbled as she pushed the button again. She looked around checking out the office building. Very upscale, dark brown marble floors, warm beige paint on the walls underneath the expensive looking paintings. There was a large fountain in the middle of the lobby, the spray almost touched the glass ceilings. Finally Chelsea heard the elevator ding as it reached the main floor. She waited as the door opened and people filed out. She stepped in, pushed the button for the tenth floor and waited for the door to close. Finally the doors closed and the elevator started to move, taking her up to the tenth floor. It stopped and the doors opened. Chelsea stepped out and walked over to the receptionists desk. "I'm her to see my Grand… err, Ms. Roberts." she told the receptionist. "Yes, she's expecting you Miss Brady. Her office is the last door on the right." the professional looking blonde told her. "Thanks," Chelsea replied with a smile. She walked down the hall and knocked on the large mahogany door. "Come in," Kate called. Chelsea opened the door, walked inside and shut the door behind her. "Hi Grandma," Chelsea said warmly. "Hello sweetheart," Kate replied as she got up from her chair and walked over to give Chelsea a hug. "You look well today. You're even getting you're color back." Kate said as she brushed a strand of hair from Chelsea's face. "Thanks, I'm feeling much better today," she replied with a grin. "Really?" Kate asked. "Yeah, I am," Chelsea said, still grinning. "Ok, what's going on? I know that look." Kate questioned her. "Nothing," Chelsea replied innocently. "Chelsea…" Chelsea sighed, "Ok, Daniel came over last night." "And?" Kate asked. "And we talked for a while, then he passed out on the couch." Chelsea told her. "What did you guys talk about?" "I'd rather not discuss it right now, it was a good talk, ok." "Ok," Kate replied. "So, what's this job opening you've got?" Chelsea asked her, deliberately changing the subject. Kate and Chelsea sat down, discussing the job and all the duties involved. Chelsea thought it sounded interesting, so she accepted it. Kate said she could start on Monday. "Ok Grandma, I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Morgan and Stephanie at the Java Café. Thank you so much for the job." Chelsea said as she hugged Kate. "Alright sweetie, no problem." Kate replied warmly.

The café was bustling with people. Wow I've never see it this busy, Chelsea thought as she walked up to the door. Chelsea reached out to open it, when someone behind her beat her to it. She turned around to say thanks and gasped. Her eyes traveled up his perfectly muscled chest to meet his eyes. "Jett, what are you doing here?" she managed to squeak out. "I just wanted a good cup of coffee. The stuff down at the station is horrible." he replied, making a face that caused her to giggle. They walked into the Java Café together, both looking around for a seat. Chelsea spotted Morgan and Stephanie over in the corner, them seemed deep in conversation. Jett and Chelsea walked up to the counter to order, "Can I get you something?" he asked her. "Um, yeah," Chelsea started. "Let me guess," he said as he grinned, " a Carmel Macchiato, extra foam, really hot?" "Uh yeah, that's my favorite," she said with a grin. "Yeah, I know," he told her. "You remembered after all this time," she said feeling a little excited. "Of course I did Chels. I remember everything about you. You're all I've thought about these past few months." he told her softly.

"Hey Chels," Stephanie said, walking over to her. "Jett!" Steph exclaimed, "What are you doing back in town?" "Hey Steph. I left some things unfinished when I left." he replied softly, looking at Chelsea. He turned to the girl at the counter and ordered their drinks. Stephanie poked Chelsea in the side and raised her eyebrows quizzically. Chelsea mouthed, later, and Steph nodded. "Would you two like to join Morgan and I?" Steph asked. "Yes," Chelsea replied not wanting to be alone with Jett. They grabbed their drinks from the girl behind the counter and walked over to the table Morgan was seated at. "Hey Chels," Morgan said as she got up and hugged her. She then saw the gorgeous hunk standing behind Chelsea. "Well hello, I'm Morgan," she said holding out her hand. "Jett Carver," he replied as he shook her hand. Morgan gave Chelsea a look, Chelsea mouthed, later, raising her eyebrows. Morgan and Stephanie sat down opposite each other, while Jett sat down next to Chelsea. The girls immediately got into a conversation about their grades and what classes they would be taking in the fall. "Well ladies," Jett interrupted, "as much fun as I'm having, I've got to get back to the station." He stood up, putting his hand on Chelsea's chair. "But, before I go," he started looking down at Chelsea. "How would you like to grab some dinner with me later?" he asked her. As he was waiting for her answer, he saw Daniel saunter into the café and locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry Jett, I can't." "Why not?" he asked leaning closer to her. "The girls and I are going out tonight," she said, pleading with her eyes for them to back her up. Steph jumped in, "Yep, we're having a girls night out to celebrate our grades." "Alright, I'll give you a call tomorrow then." he said as he looked over at Daniel, grinning. He reached down, hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See ya," he said and turned to leave. He saw Daniel grimace, turn around and walk out of the café. Jett grinned as he left the café as well.


End file.
